The Great Escape
by Animeguitar96
Summary: Due to wed tomorrow to a man she doesn't love, Princess Levy makes the toughest decision of her life with the man she truly loves. But the question is; can they pull it off? Medieval AU, One-shot.


Author's note: I got bored the other night and decided to write this one shot. It was stuck in my head one day and a healthy way for me to get rid of these ideas is to write it out. this is a Medieval-esque AU one shot I hope you enjoy! **I don't own Fairy Tail**.

* * *

><p><em>"I won't let you make The Great Escape. I'm never gonna watch you checking out of this place. I'm not gonna lose you. 'Cause the passion and pain, will keep you alive, someday." -Pink "The Great Escape"<em>

* * *

><p>Sunset was approaching on the land of Fiore, and the blue haired princess of that kingdom was watching it from her bedroom balcony. She sighed as a slight breeze hit her face; this had to be one of the worst days of her life.<p>

Tomorrow, Princess Levy was due to wed. She was to wed to Prince Sarusuke (or Prince Jet as he preferred to be called.) from the land of Magnolia. Levy was the current heiress to her father, King Macao's throne. But she couldn't take the title of king since she was born female. They would of looked to her younger brother, Prince Romeo. But he was too young and obviously not ready and will never be for such a thing.

Not only that but her kingdom's main source of income; gold, was mined out of the mines. Workers had been coming from the mines without a single speck of gold. Only enough dust to buy a very tiny fish in the markets.

With The Kingdom failing, and not a older male heir to the throne, King Macao decided to kill two birds with one stone. Prince Jet who was the current heir to The Kingdom of Magnolia's throne had been desperately in love with Princess Levy since they were small. When his father; King Wakaba met with King Macao, the two made the decsion to betroth their two children. And since The Kingdom of Magnolia was rich and prosper, both kings made the agreement that when the two were to wed, both countries will unite. King Macao and King Wakaba would step down from their positions and give it to their heirs so they could rule a new land; together.

But the thing was, Princess Levy didn't love Jet. She felt as if her whole world was being ripped from her. Her father promised she could marry whoever she chose. How could her father do such a thing to her? There could of been other ways for their kingdom to make money! Crops, fishing, use the gem mine she discovered a few fortnights ago. But no, _**marriage **_had to be the answer.

A knock suddenly pounded on her hard-wood door.

"Princess?" said the voice which she recgonized right away as Prince Jet's "You left dinner so suddenly, may I come in?"

"No!" she screamed "I-I mean no, I heard it's bad luck for a prince to see his bride before their wedding." Silence filled the gaps of that conversation.

"I understand." he suddenly said "I will see you tomorrow then my beautiful bride." She heard his footsteps leave the area.

* * *

><p>The Princess stayed in her room for the rest of the evening. Close to midnight, she went to her bed in her nightgown and began to cry. Tears fell onto her goose-down pillow and she continued to cry. Why now? Why does she have to marry someone she doesn't love?<p>

"Oi, is the Princess having a little tantrum? Gihihihi." a gruff male voice chuckled. Levy looked up to see, _him._ A tall dark figure that contrasted with the moonlight, he had tan skin and long spiky black hair. His eyes were red like the mythical dragons she heard so much about. Metal studs decorated his face and arms. He was wearing dark colored clothes and boots. He had a sword at his hilt and a long black cape. This man was a criminal, wanted in some parts of Fiore for robbery.

"Gajeel!" she smiled through her tears and ran to the rogue man, giving him the tightest hug she could.

"Oi!" he yelped "What's gotten into you Princess Shrimp?" Of course he never liked to speak properly, especially in front of the Crowned Princess.

"It's terrible." She wailed "And the worst is there's no way out." She gripped onto him tighter.

"Levy," he said sternly "what's wrong?"

"I-I'm getting married tomorrow." Gajeel tensed when he heard those words.

_ "What?"_ he said in a harsh whisper tone.

"My father is forcing me to marry the current heir to the Kingdom of Magnolia." She said in a sad tone. Gajeel looked at her with fury in his eyes. _There's no way! _he thought _She's mine! And mine only! _

"But you promised your hand to me." he whispered to her so no one in the castle could hear their conversation "You said your father would allow you to marry anyone you choose, even if they were a criminal-"

"He took away his promise." Levy said "Our kingdom is failing. He spoke with King Wakaba and pledged my hand to his son. Once we wed our kingdoms will unite-"

"Forget about that!" Gajeel hissed "I love you! And I know you love me. I don't think I can stand the thought of you with another man." Levy smiled when she heard that. She fell for Gajeel a year ago. He broke into her room one evening planning to steal her royal tiara, but when he saw her, he stopped his plans and didn't steal the crown. That was the first time he never stole something.

He kept breaking into her room every night after that, not to steal anything but just to see her. Something about her caught his attention and something about him caught her attention. She would take rides alone into the forest to visit where he was living as two soon realized they loved each other and when her father promised she could marry whoever she wanted even if they were a criminal, she knew she would choose Gajeel. Gajeel walked over to her cabinet filled with her dresses and grabbed her bag and filled a few of her dresses into the bag.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Packing your things." he grumbled "You're leaving this place with me tonight."

"What?! No I can't-"

"You can and will."

"B-but where will we go?! We can't just leave with nowhere to go!" She had a point; where would they go?

They couldn't stay in The Kingdom. There would be search parties everywhere and if they found her with him; it was likely he would be executed. The same went for if they went to the Kingdom of Magnolia, if they went there he would be executed as well. However, a third option went into place.

"Fairy Tail." he muttered.

"Huh?" she blinked.

"The Kingdom of Fairy Tail! It's perfect for us!" he exclaimed in a whisper "No one would find us there because the country is huge, plus it's very wealthy because of it's different sources of income, everyone lives like kings there! Plus they don't get involved in outside affairs, only if they have to-"

"Aren't they allied with Magnolia?" Levy questioned "I'm the bride of Magnolia's Prince and the next Queen, they'd be looking for me in an instant."

"Well there has to be a way!" Gajeel whispered.

"There's no way Gajeel." Levy sighed "I want to be with you more than anything but there's no way to escape this, it's like what they say, 'Till death do us part'." Gajeel's eyes widened when he heard that.

"Say that again." he said.

"Till death do us part?"

"That's it! We fake your death!" Levy stared at him , wide-eyed with shock.

"How are we going to do that?" she asked "We can't do it like Romeo and Juliet-"

"We make it look like an accident." Gajeel explained "Make it as if you went for a ride early in the morning, a beast came along, spooked your horse, you got into a fight with the beast, lost consciousness and fell into the river where you drowned and your body was taken by another creature. They wouldn't suspect a thing!" Levy thought for a moment, he had a good idea.

"I like that idea," Levy began "But what about The Kingdoms? They need a bride in order to seal the deal!"

"They can figure something out." Gajeel huffed "Maybe they could take those ideas you told me about that could make The Kingdom better. It won't matter to us anymore once we leave for Fairy Tail."

"Well without a bride, Prince Jet would have to look elsewhere." Levy reasoned "Either that or he would never get the throne. So that would mean-"

"Your brat for a brother would either have to step up," said Gajeel "Or your cousin Wendy would have to be Jet's bride."

"I hope Romeo would do the right thing. I can't imagine a fate like that for poor Wendy."

"So we will meet at our usual spot tomorrow?" he asked her.

"Yes, we will." She smiled. Gajeel walked over to her and kissed her passionately. He then walked over to her balcony, checked if the coast was clear and left the castle grounds.

* * *

><p>Levy woke up early the next day and packed some of her belongings. Her dresses, favorite books, stuff she would usually take on her horse rides and food, mostly food. She told her parents she planned to go on a early morning ride in order to clear her head because of "Wedding Day Jitters". She left without any guards and soon met up with Gajeel.<p>

They set up the scene to make it look like an accident. They tore her dress and put it in different places. Gajeel found these harmless berries that when squished, it looked and smelled like blood. They smeared them on some of the pieces of her dress that were torn off, some of the trees and the ground. Gajeel made claw-like marks in the tree to show a beast attacked. Levy removed the supplies she would need for hers and Gajeel's journey and then spooked her horse to the direction of The Castle.

"Let's go Shrimp." Gajeel muttered "We need to make the whole 'body taken by a beast' look real."

* * *

><p>The guards found the horse outside The Castle and followed the trail Levy went on. They found the 'accident' and followed the path the river went too. There, they found a waterfall and at the ending of the waterfall, they found blood, pieces of The Princess' dress and drag marks in the dirt. They returned to the palace without her body and told the King, Queen and Prince about her death.<p>

A memorial service was held in the Royal Graveyard. The Royal city gathered as well as both Royal families. A gravestone was made despite there being no body. People were mourning the loss of their Princess and Prince Jet, refused to stop crying. Because the Princess he loved so dearly, was gone.

Unbeknownst to them, two dark cloaked figures were watching the memorial service from a distance. One much taller and the other was shorter, they watched how The King of Fiore gave a Eulogy and said that the two Kingdoms will unite in honor of the now 'deceased' Princess.

The shorter cloaked figure smiled when she heard those words. Their problems were solved without her.

"C'mon Shrimp." said the taller figure "We need to hit the road before they get suspicious." They mounted themselves onto Gajeel's horse and began to ride to the border between Fiore and Fairy Tail.

"No more 'Princess Shrimp'?" Levy asked.

"You ain't a Princess anymore. So what's the point?" Levy nodded at her husband-to-be's answer. They traveled to Fairy Tail where they soon got married, started jobs and were soon able to afford a manor of there own where they raised their children. But along the way, the former Princess sang:

_"I am the king of The Great Escape. You're never gonna watch me, checking out of this place. You're not gonna lose me, cause the passion and pain will keep us alive someday. Yeah the passion and the pain, will keep us alive, someday. Someday." _This really was, The Great Escape.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Sorry if any of the characters were OOC. I loved how this turned out! Final chapter of I Don't Want to Hear The Bells comes out Friday!<p> 


End file.
